Daily Routine
by Tessaryll Tervana
Summary: A day in the life of Hermione and Draco as they work at the Ministry. A daily routine, work, frustration, aggravation, confrontation, reconciliation. PostHogwarts, AU, HGDM, fluffy, rated T for slight innuendo and very mild language.


Hermione Granger sat quietly at her desk at the Ministry, working systematically through a large stack of papers from the Minis

Hermione Granger sat quietly at her desk at the Ministry, working systematically through a large stack of papers from the Minister. She had almost finished, and was at the crucial stage where she was wandlessly levitating the finished stack while finishing off the last of the reports. This required a _lot_ of concentration and Hermione silently vowed that _anyone_ who dared to disturb her right now would get the most painful death imaginable.

So it was not unexpected for her to scream in dismay when an inter-departmental memo flew through her open door and straight into her face. With a shriek, the stack dropped, scattering all over the floor. Hermione cursed fluently before sitting back and surveying the mess before her. She groaned and groped across her desk for the dratted memo.

She opened slowly and moaned at the words before her.

_Granger_

_Where are those reports Kingsley sent you? They were due in an hour ago. Though I don't expect a stupid muggle-born like you would ever be able to remember that, much less finish on time._

_DM_

Hermione reached out and grabbed a quill. She flipped the memo over and wrote furiously on the back.

_Malfoy_

_As strange as it may sound, I __am__ capable of doing my work. For your information, I was almost done with the bloody reports when your blasted memo disrupted everything you idiotic ferret!_

_HG_

She flicked her wand lazily and the memo flew out of her office, seeking Draco Malfoy's a few floors up.

...

Draco Malfoy leaned back in his chair, smirking wildly as he waited for the inevitable response. He knew that Granger had almost finished and knew that any reply she sent would amuse him for hours.

So when the small memo flew through his door, he reached out and grabbed it eagerly. When he read the message, he laughed out loud before grabbing a quill with which to reply.

_Dearest Granger,_

_I am terribly sorry that you think of me so much, you automatically assume that I am the center of everything. I __am__ the center of everything, but I find it hard to believe that you think I would know exactly when to disturb you. However, I __am__ flattered that you think of me so fondly. How about you come over to my place for dinner tonight?_

_DM_

Draco knew that a civil response would only infuriate her further, something he loved doing. He waved his wand and the memo flew out of the door again. He glanced at the window before looking impatiently at his watch, counting the seconds before she replied. All work lay on his desk, forgotten, as he fidgeted, waiting for her no doubt blistering reply.

...

Back in her office, Hermione slowly got to work picking up and reorganizing the files. So she was completely unprepared when another memo zipped in and deposited itself on her desk. She got up wearily and reached for it, dreading its contents. She was not disappointed.

_Of all the things…? He __knew__ this would only serve to infuriate me! Arg! The nerve of that man! I don't know why I even ma-_

Her thoughts were cut off by another memo on her desk. This one from the Minister himself.

_Hermione,_

_I need those reports quickly. Should I send Draco in to help?_

It was not signed, but she knew only Kingsley Shacklebolt could have sent it.

She quickly redoubled her efforts; the last thing she wanted was for the Minister to send _him_ in.

About 15 minutes later, she had just about finished reorganizing the stack. She set them firmly on her desk with a sigh of relief just as a shadow fell across the doorway.

She looked up, startled.

...

Draco had waited over 10 minutes for a reply to his last memo, and when none came, he stood up abruptly.

He walked out of his office and into the hall, waiting for the lift to take him down to her floor. When he got out a few minutes later, he walked immediately into her familiar office and stood in the doorway. When she looked up, he smirked.

He was surprised however when she flung herself at him, his arms going out automatically to catch her.

"Well, well, well, Granger," he smirked, "If I had know you wanted me this much I would have come down much sooner."

Hermione didn't answer verbally, just started punching his broad chest with her balled fists. Her words, when they did come out, were muffled but still hearable.

"Malfoy! You twitchy little ferret! You did that on purpose!"

Draco looked down at the curly brown hair under his chin and gave a tiny smile as he continued to hold her close.

"Funny how you _never_ let me forget that _one_ little incident." He mused.

"Oh shut up Malfoy! And _don't_ change the subject! You intentionally cost me extra minutes when I could have been…" she ranted.

Draco got bored of listening to her so he shut her up as easily as he could. He brought his hand up under her chin and leaned down to kiss her.

She melted into his embrace as they snogged passionately for a good few minutes. Finally, when the need for air became too great, they surfaced though neither pulled away. Instead, Hermione nestled closer to Draco as he held her protectively in his arms. Draco was the first to break the comfortable silence that had fallen over the pair.

"I'm sorry. I just knew it would be funny…" he trailed off as he noticed the sparks that had returned to her eyes.

_Shit. I know that look all too well. _He thought. _Why did I have to open my big mouth!_

"Funny? Funny! You think disrupting my work and costing me my time is funny!" fumed Hermione as her decibel level rose steadily until it had reached a fever pitch, all forgiving thoughts forgotten.

Outside her office, her co-workers were quietly chatting amongst themselves.

"Here they go again. You know, I really wonder what would happen if he _didn't_ come down and annoy her every afternoon?" one whispered to the other.

The other nodded in agreement and tilted his head to listen to the faint sounds coming from the office. Once they had quieted down to nothing he turned back to his colleague and grinned.

"Now their making up and she'll be in a good mood until tomorrow."

The people in the office grinned knowingly and resumed their work.

A while later, Hermione and Draco stepped out of the office, clothes back in place, lipstick wiped off, but Hermione still had a dazed expression on her face and Draco was grinning happily. Again.

Yes, everything was perfectly fine with the Malfoy couple. For now.

**Another random oneshot that popped into my head. Did you like it?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
